Soft Kitty
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Esta una simple guía para convertirse en la mamá/papá gatuna/o perfecta. Nosotros abogamos por la igualdad de derechos y la libre elección de perder la mente como mejor les parezca.


**Título:** Soft Kitty

 **Beteo:** No hay, no existe…. Ando contra reloj y es mejor hundirme solita que arrastrar a otros conmigo XD

 **Disclaimer:** Weeeell en este punto deberían saber que JK es una persona demasiado cuerda como para prestarse a estos intentos de parodia… y no, es que el legado maldito haya tenido el visto bueno no es prueba de nada

 **Personaje:** Ronald Weasley XD aunque admitamos que el gatito se robará la historia

 **Palabra:** Top secret

 **Numero de palabras: 497**

 **PIDO USAR EL EXTRA DE 100 PALABRAS**

Este fic participa en el minireto de Noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Esta una simple guía para convertirse en la mamá/papá gatuna/o perfecta. Abogamos por la igualdad de derechos y la libre elección de perder la mente como mejor les parezca.

Con nosotros, el invitado de honor, Ronald Weasley quien con su gato Crookshanks nos ilustrará los pormenores de la convivencia gato-humano perfecta.

(Aplausos pregrabados)

Paso número uno, aprenderse la canción de Soft Kitty disponible en las diversas temporadas de La teoría del Big Bang (Y si, a ellos si se les olvidó el disclaimer y enfrentaron demanda. Pfff, aficionados).

Paso dos, cantar mientras realizas los demás pasos. Entre más desafinado el dueño, más amado el minino.

Paso tres, dale comida, ellos siempre quieren comida

—Soft kitty— Ignoren la tortura auditiva y presten atención a nuestro pecoso espécimen alimentando a su pequeño tigre de ciudad. Nuestro pobre e inocente humano ha llenado el platito al tope, absténganse de reír. ¿Algún voluntario para explicarle que los gatos son bestias sedientas de atención que te harán cambiar la comida al menos cinco veces al día?

Tsk, como nadie se atrevió tendrá que averiguarlo.

Paso cuatro: ¿Bañar o no bañar?

—Warm kitty— Hay gatos que a puro lengüetazo viven limpios, pero si el tuyo es medio arrabalero y te da pena tener un felino que parece sacado del basurero municipal pues siempre queda bañarlos con agua bien helada. ¡Les encanta! Inténtalo unas tres veces por semana y procura usar shorts y blusas de tirantes, así no mojarás ropa muy pesada. Por favor, ignora al Weasley detrás de mí con brazos y piernas sangrantes.

Paso cinco, juega con él.

—Little ball of fur — El Mercado siempre ofrece los más novedosos juguetes para compartir con tu minino, sin embargo, ten en cuenta que la hora del juego es un ritual de unión sagrado que tanto tu como el gato deberán disfrutar. No se trata de torturarlo haciendo que estampe su cara en la pared al correr detrás de una mugrosa lucecita. Si, te estoy viendo a ti.

Puedes comprar la nueva línea de productos Weasley, el juguete más vendido esta temporada es el cohete individual con el cual tu gato surcará los cielos y acelerará de 0 a 37 km/hr en solo ocho segundos.

¡Podrían jugar Quidditch!

Paso seis, ignora las bolas de pelos.

—Happy kitty— Si tu no viste nada, yo tampoco vi nada y la primera persona en pisarla será quien tenga que limpiarla.

O usa un hechizo desvanecedor, total, eres mago.

Paso siete, caja de arena.  
—Sleepy kitty— Usa la metodología del paso seis, de nada.

Paso siete, rechaza su propiedad.

—Purr Purr Purr— En serio, si se pone molesto, devuélveselo a tu esposa (o al vecino al que se lo robaste, maldito acaparador de felinos) y asunto arreglado. Tu nunca tuviste gato.

Gracias por seguir nuestra guía patrocinada, para mayores informes del cohete para gatos favor de llamar a la chimenea de sortilegios Weasley y en tu compra recibirás una snitch de regalo. ¡Haz de tu gato el próximo buscador estrella!

* * *

 **Palabra: Snitch**

 **NO APRUEBO LA CRUELDAD ANIMAL, ESTO ES PARODIA Y DE NINGUNA MANERA ALENTARÉ A QUE LE ATEN COHETES A SUS GATOS, LOS BAÑEN CON AGUA HELADA O SIMPLEMENTE LOS TORTUREN PARA SU DISFRUTE**

 **N/a:** Escribir con Ron es todo un reto :c no podía subir del humos, pensé en un tipo buena suerte Charlie para Rose pero solo salía un poco de humor u.u

Y luego hasta pensé en cambiar de personaje y poner a Hermione como la prota torturando a Crookshanks a través de insufribles mimos y métodos poco ortodoxos pero como no la veo haciéndolo ni en parodia pueees termine con esta cosa rara.

So, les dejo al final el fragmento del fic que en parte me inspiró esto al darme la idea anterior XD

Por ultimo, mientras investigaba para obtener imagenes de un gato con cohetes (nunca subestimaré la imaginación humana, especialmente si leiste la canción del gato volador) me enteré de algo increibemente triste. Al parecer se tienen registros de un manuscrito donde se describe como utilizaban a los gatos y palomas como armas de guerra.

Los denominados gatos cohetes existieron y fueron usados en varios conflictos. En la imagen se muestra a un gato que aparece con algo similar a un cohete encendido en su lomo y que se dirige hacia **un castillo o zona fortificada**. Helm describe este método como una forma de incendiar un castillo o una ciudad a la que es difícil acceder con otros medios.

Pueden leer un poco más de eso en paginas como la de supersurioso.

…..

-¿Entonces por qué crees que mi hermano haría algo así a Draco?

-Porque es un esclavo... ¡un animal! -soltó Hermione.

Ron la miró furioso unos segundos, antes de sacudir la cabeza:

-Se acabó -declaró-. Te voy a quitar a Crookshanks. Obviamente te pasas las horas muertas torturando en secreto a ese pobre gato.

-¡Jamás haría algo así! -gritó Hermione indignada.

-¿Y por qué no? -interrumpió Ron-. ¡Sólo es un animal!

 **TRADUCCIÓN de Lady Debar de la obra de Josephine Darcy The Marriage Stone**


End file.
